twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DarthKeidran/What's Next? - 6
Introduction SuperGilligan93 here, welcome to the sixth edition of What's Next? I like to call myself a Twokinds Oracle, because I love, and have lately had fun, trying to make predictions about where Tom will take Twokinds next. If you like doing such also, add the oracle template to your user page by inserting into your userbox. In off time, I'm busy converting the appearances sheets of characters to the Appearances Template and am also creating them for those who don't have a sheet. I also discovered that there are over 120 different characters (that speak, appear, or are mentioned), Locations, Events, Items, and Statuses. My Last Prediction Nailed it! At least Partially. Last week's prediction was that "Tom will remain focused on Natani and continue progress towards mind restoration."User blog:SuperGilligan93/What's Next? - 5 This week I was 100% accurate in my prediction, and more-so if you consider that it went to the reunification of sorts. Recently in Twokinds The Beast Has Awakened, Have you seen her? ~Princess Clovis :-) Welcoming in Page 933 (As of this writing, the current page.). * Natani finally admits that she had thought that everything came from Zen and that without him she would have to (implied here) go back to being girly. * Natani Jr. explains that the experiences she had are just as real as if her soul hadn't been split, before explaining she only wanted to remind her where she came from and why she's here. * Still partially unsure of the situation, Natani accepts Natani Jr.'s help. * As Natani Jr. informs Natani that this is how it should be, and that she feels that they will both burn to death if they don't wake up soon, prompting Natani to fall out of bed and wake up. The Predictions At this point, we are pretty much at a fork in the road with only two paths to choose from. # Tom will remain focused on Natani and her reunification with Keith. #* Natani has now risen from her coma, unless Tom is just trying to screw with our poor minds, and is likely to investigate what her younger self was talking about, The Na'Rella's impending conflagration. #* She will Likely encounter and work with Kathrin, Mike, Evals, and possibly Eric, to help quench the flames that separate them from their demise. # Tom will focus on Keith Keiser and the other Basitins. #* Simultaneously to the above sequence of events, a distraught and desperate Keith, given the two's recently established relationship, is still fighting through the walls of flames and likely a small army of wolves. #* During this process, it is possible, though unlikely, that he may encounter a wolf that resembles Natani and, initially thinking her/him as such will approach, only to be knocked away. #* Additionally, it would be cool to see Keith attempt to use diplomacy (which the Basitin never were very good at (Probably about as bad as Red's Diplomacy.)) to explain that he is trying to rescue a wolf from their attacks, opening a path in their ranks, and possibly enlisting their help with rescue efforts. #** It would be hilarious, however, if he gets in a sticky situation and is rescued by Natani. # Tom will focus on Edinmire #* We all know that crap is hitting the fan in Edinmire, that the wolves who had been incarcerated are going to be freed, and all hell is going to break loose (no, I'm not saying the wolves are devils). #* Most of the wolves will restrain themselves from participating in the warmongering, having lived in or near Edinmire for most, if not all of their lives. (As much a I hate to say it, I still see a bloodbath of innocents occurring) #* I still feel that Trace and Flora may encounter Edmund Sirus and/or Euchre (for the first time as himself since 568) who may convince them to take a stand for unity between the races, which honestly, the lack thereof may have been the reason Ephemural hadn't allowed for HalfKinds to occur for a long time. Closing Thoughts I was a little bit accurate in my "I would love seeing an invigorated, renewed, and revived Natani rise from bed, don her robes, mental revolution, I suppose (Yes, that's a Radioactive reference)." statement last week. She did wake up, we know she's going to don her robes (how they'll fit if she chooses to go as "herself") is a better question for a different time). * We know that Natani is going to get very busy when someone learns she's awake (and if it's Mike or Evals, those two are going to be P.O.'d at Keith if Natani don't surrender da tooth, da whole tooth, and nothing but da tooth to them.) * Also, we know that Keith has been running to rescue Natani since page 911 (the irony lies in the fact that a Wolven terrorist attack begins right on that page.) providing more of a chance that we'll be moving to Keith soon. * As a last thought, It has been 4-ever since we've seen Edmund, let alone Euchre, and they likely have a part in this chapter or one of the next ones. Locking In It was a pretty long battle in my head, and frankly, I should have began writing this when I observed Tom's Picarto sketching on Saturday. When Natani fell out of bed and the force decided to awaken (so that's what it was), I'm almost certain that we witnessed the culmination of that section of this chapter. Tom's moving on because it will leave us wondering what is happening on the ship. Additionally, he'll be remaining within the reaches of Edinmire because going to B-Group just doesn't make sense at this time. Also, even though It would be epic to see Trace and Flora take a stand, and maybe even declare freedom for all, it just isn't the right time. Trace isn't in a good position to do such yet, and is still feeling a bit cowardly because he still isn't sure of his control over his powers. Because of these facts, I'm certain that that we will next see page 87 of this chapter , (97 pages in Chapter 10 - Loyalty or Honor? holding the longest chapter record) and I now predict that: Tom will Focus on Keith and his Journey towards the Na'Rella. References Category:Blog posts